


What was she called?

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much





	What was she called?

Aaron really needed some time off. He’d worked too much lately, he’d had to help his mum in the pub, while he worked as usual in the garage. When he’d asked Debbie for time off, she’d been reluctant and in the end she’d asked him if he could accompany her to a car event in a hotel during the following weekend. If he did, he’d get a long weekend off staying at the same hotel, all expenses paid. 

He had to come with her, from Friday, and “work the crowd” during Friday, through the week of the event, stay at the hotel in the evenings, and when Thursday arrived, he could have his time off, and stay at the hotel. She was going to be there too. He agreed. Debbie was fun, and well. Maybe he’d meet someone to have some fun with. He smirked to himself as he considered it, and knew it would be a slim chance. 

They left for the show early in the morning on Friday. Aaron had had a late night, and was almost sleeping the whole way, he was happy to let his cousin drive. They came to the hotel way too soon for his liking, but they checked in and left their stuff in the rooms. Aaron was quite pleased with his. He could spend a week of nights there. 

They decided to be efficient and have their lunch at the exhibition area. Aaron went for a cheese burger, and they sat down together and planed the rest of the day. Deciding to split up, and meet before dinner at the hotel. They ate in comfortable silence after that. 

When they entered the exhibition, Aaron was stunned. The cars were amazing, and he hoped that he would have the time to explore the area and see some of the great engines, and cars. Aaron worked the place, he spoke to some people, but spent most of the time admiring the cars. He enjoyed it more than he probably should have. He saw a glimpse of Debs talking to a tall blonde man while he himself was chatting with a car owner. He didn’t think much of it. 

When they met in the evening Debbie went on about this guy trying to invite her out. He didn’t take no for an answer, and she had told him no, repeatedly. She told Aaron that when he’d asked for her name, she’d told him another name and that she was here with her boyfriend. Aaron smirked. “He lives at this hotel” she continued. “If we see him, you are my boyfriend, and my name is Adele”. Aaron nodded and told her he’d try to remember. He hoped he wouldn’t have to. Debbie left him to go to the bar. She was away for a while. When she came back it was with a glass of wine, a pint and a frown. “We’re on” she said with a shrug and sat down beside him instead of in front of him. “He was at the bar and tried it on. Again. I got fed up and invited him over” she muttered. Aaron nodded. She nudged him and pointed to the door, where a tall, very good-looking, on the brink of beautiful, man stood. “That’s him” she murmured, and Aaron’s eyes widened. His jaw dropped. “Debs? Are you blind, gay or stupid?” he asked her in a hushed voice. 

As the man walked towards them. Aaron couldn’t tear his eyes off him. He was tall, blonde and unbelievable handsome. His square shoulders and lean body was definitely as much of a turn on as his arrogant expression. He knew his worth. Aaron liked men who did. As the blonde beauty approached he remembered something about a name. “Debs? Name?” he whispered. “Adele” she answered. The man was almost at their table now. His eyes locked on Debbie.

Aaron smirked. Debbie flinched as the man sat down in front of her. “Adele” he said, and turned to Aaron with an appreciative glance, “and this is?” he stretched out his hand to Aaron who took it in a firm handshake from which he didn’t let go, as Debs introduced him as “Aaron”, and her boyfriend. Aaron squirmed a little to that, but didn’t let go of the other mans hand. The blonde beauty introduced himself as “Robert” and didn’t seem to mind Aaron’s firm grip. Aaron let go of Robert’s hand reluctantly. He looked at his cousin with a smirk. He was undeniably going to have to have this man, even if it meant a public “break up”. 

“So, Robert, what do you do? Ava didn’t tell me” Aaron asked, Debbie looked annoyed and stomped his foot discreetly. Aaron pretended like nothing, while Robert looked at him “Ava?” he said. Aaron tore eyes from the beautiful face in front of him, and looked at his cousin. “Yeah, ‘Abigail’ here didn’t tell me what you work with”. Another stomp, not that discreet, had his foot hurt and a smile spread on his face, as he looked back at the blonde who opened his beautiful mouth. Aaron’s eyes stayed on the lips as he spoke. “I’m in sales” the man said with a smile. “Farming machinery” he continued, to Aaron's delight. Those lips were mesmerising. He lifted his eyes to meet the other man’s again. Robert’s eyes met him, now they were curious. “Sounds interesting” he said, “Ariana, here and I work together” he continued. Robert looked at Debbie again, as he heard Aaron say yet another name. She smiled but couldn’t hide a strained look across her face. Aaron couldn’t remember which name she had chosen, he spoke again, to try to regain the other man’s attention. “Are you staying in the hotel, or just eating here?” he asked. Robert seemed confused but answered him, “I’m staying here over the weekend”, the answer brought an even wider smile to Aaron's face. He noticed a bit of a flustered look in the confused face in front of him. 

“So” Robert turned to Debbie again. “How long are you here for” he asked her. “Amalie, is here for the weekend ‘til Thursday, I’m here for longer” Aaron spoke up. Debbie seemed to want to go hide somewhere. Aaron knew he wasn’t very subtle, well he wasn’t subtle, he was quite the opposite with his obvious flirting. But he seemed to get a reaction from the other man. As if he appreciated it, but didn’t want to show it. He decided to continue. “When Anne here leaves, I will have all the time in the world, and room” he stated with half a smile. Holding the other mans gaze.

Robert tried to talk to Debbie again, “So, how long have the two of you been together” he asked. Debbie started to answer but Aaron beat her to it “Adriana and I have been together for too long” he smirked. The blonde man looked at him “I thought her name was Adele” he said. Aaron looked over at Debs, who looked like she was fuming. “Oh, it is” he said. “Adele” he repeated to himself. He took a sip of his pint, and looked at Debbie again. “Afton, you look like you need more wine, go buy some” he said, and handed her a tenner. She stood up, if it was possible, her boiling anger, would show by smoke rising from her ears. 

She turned her back on them and left. Aaron sighed. “I thought she’d never leave” he stated. The blonde man smirked at him. “You’re really not together, are you?” he asked. Aaron shook his head. “She really doesn’t want to see me, does she?” the blonde continued. Aaron shook his head again. “She’s really not called Adele, is she?” the third question out of the man’s mouth made Aaron shrug. “Are you called Aaron?” the fourth question to which Aaron again nodded. Now with a smile. “And you did have a room here?” Robert continued with his questions. Aaron nodded “yeah” he uttered as a confirmation. A smile spread on the beautiful blondes, luscious lips. Aaron’s eyes locked on to them.

Robert stood up, stretched out a hand “what are we waiting for then?” which was the last question he asked in a while, as Aaron stood up, took his hand, and they rushed to the elevators. As they passed a surprised Debs, Aaron waved at her. There were people in the elevator, when they came in, and Aaron had to use all his energy not to pounce Robert. As they exited the small space and came into the hallway. Aaron didn’t remember the way to the room. Or what number, all he could think of was how Robert’s lips would feel against his own. Robert looked at him with a smirk, and moved in closer. It was all Aaron could take, and he attacked the other man, pinning him against a wall or a door, it was flat anyway. They locked their lips. 

They were interrupted by a phone ringing. It seemed to be close. Aaron realised it came from Roberts pocket. He looked at the man in a daze. Robert took his phone, his eyes locked with Aaron’s as he answered it. “Yeah” he sounded hoarse. Aaron took this opportunity to look in his own pockets for the key card. As he found it, and the number on it, he realised it was the door, they were leaning against. He swiped the card, and they tumbled through the door. “Yes of course” he could hear the blonde man say. “But, just so you know” he continued. “I’m taking a couple of days off after this, and I’m staying at the hotel”. He smirked at Aaron. “I met someone”.


End file.
